Clustering refers to a method for analyzing data points, and may be used, for example, in analyzing the behavior of individuals or devices associated with the data points. However, there are limitations on typical clustering methods. For instance, they may not work well with data points having multiple dimensions. This is because computationally efficient methods, such as k-means clustering methods, may not cluster data points well enough to provide valuable insights. More sophisticated clustering may attempt to address some of these issues, but may also utilize much more computing resources and/or time.